Even in Jest
by rjs0123
Summary: RoryFinn: 'Was this the same man who took her to the BuildaBear Workshop for their first date oh so long ago' OneShot!


Even in Jest

Finn was nervous. The thought struck Rory abruptly. All evening it had been building. On the ride over, he couldn't quit fidgeting with his tie. As they sat down for dinner, he had uncharacteristically tripped as he pulled his chair out. He stuttered while ordering, completely mispronouncing the word 'chardonnay.' Now he couldn't seem to sit still. If this had been their first date, it would have been understandable – discounting the fact that he was Finley Caldwell; ladies man extraordinaire. But this was far from their first date.

"Finn, is something wrong?"

Startled, he looked up into Rory's concerned eyes. "No, no. Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"You look worried," Rory stated seriously, not looking the least soothed by his easy words.

"What? Me worried? You know me better than that, Rory!"

Deciding to let the matter rest, Rory looked down at her hands, idly picking at a piece of chipped ruby red fingernail polish.

Finn could tell that Rory wasn't having a good time, and made an attempt at small talk. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Have I told you how marvelously gorgeous you look tonight?"

She looked up at him, relief in her crystalline blue eyes. He was glad he had managed to convince her that he was alright. "Why, no, now that you mention it, you haven't told me that yet tonight."

"How remiss of me! You, Miss Gilmore, look absolutely stunning tonight."

"Thanks," she blushed, making her look even more irresistible. "You don't look half bad either."

They lapsed into another silence, though this one was not as awkward as before. Finn picked up her hand and began tracing circles on her palm with his thumb. He couldn't help but observe how soft her hands were compared to his. She was perfect and that made this even more difficult.

"How was your day?" he finally spoke up, determined to end the stillness.

"Oh, pretty much just like usual. Paris was being Paris – neurotic, uptight, demanding and un-negotiable. I can't believe I still see her on a daily basis – I would've thought three years of high school and four years of college would be enough, but apparently Terrence still thinks our journey together isn't through!" Rory fumed. "I think all of his life-coaching is really just a scam. I can't believe she got together with him. Eww!"

Finn chuckled. "I could just kill her and be done with it," he joked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You know what Cicero said: "Never injure a friend," Rory paused and they finished the quote in unison.

"Even in jest."

"I know, I just thought I'd offer. It might make our lives easier."

Rory laughed. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't think it would make life easier. I'd have to go all the way to the prison just to visit you – that would definitely throw a wrench into my plans!"

"It's nice to know you're factoring me into your future plans," commented Finn half seriously and half teasingly.

"I'd be lost without you," said Rory seriously and then made a face. "Shoot me if I ever sound that cliché again," she demanded.

"Sorry: no," said Finn. "Remember, my being in jail would throw a wrench into your plans! And besides, I couldn't live with myself knowing I hurt you."

"Now you're being too cliché!" Rory admonished.

"Yeah, well, it's part of my charm."

"Hmm," was all that Rory said as she raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"So, I heard from Colin today," Finn said, steering the conversation in an entirely new direction.

"How are he and Stephanie?" Rory asked, sincerely curious as to how her friends were doing now that they were all out of college.

"Pregnant," Finn said bluntly.

Rory's jaw dropped open. "I can't believe Colin told you before Stephanie told me! That's not fair."

"Just consider it payback for the fact that you knew about their engagement before I did, my dear."

Rory looked at him. "That's what Colin said, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah…" Finn admitted reluctantly.

"I could kill him," she growled, mock-angrily.

"But then Steph would be a single mother," Finn pointed out reasonably. "You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

"I suppose you're right," Rory acquiesced.

As they conversed, the food came. Soon their mouths were too full of deliciously authentic Italian food to merit any conversation. Finn thought that was a good thing because with all of the butterflies flying around in his stomach, it was hard for him to concentrate on the conversation.

Soon they were back in Finn's black SUV. Rory looked out the window and gazed up at the stars.

"It's such a beautiful night," she intoned reverently.

Finn was too awestruck by the beauty of her face basked in the moonlight to find anything more to say than, "Yeah."

Fifteen minutes later, Rory noticed they weren't headed to her apartment. "Finn?" she enquired absently. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

"That's not what I asked," said Rory teasingly. "I asked where are we going?"

"That's a surprise, my dear," he said as he patted her hand.

At the word surprise, Rory sat up straighter in her seat. "Ooh, give me a hint, Finn, please?"

Finn chuckled at her enthusiasm. "No."

"Come on! You know how much I hate surprises!"

"No, I know how much you hate waiting for your surprises. You love them when you finally get them," he countered obstinately.

"Damn. Why do you know me so well?"

Finn just smiled.

Moments later, Finn parked the SUV. "We're here," he announced.

"Here?" Rory asked, looking around for any clue as to where they were.

"Yup!" Finn said excitedly as he jumped out of the car.

"The beach?" asked Rory as Finn ran around to open her door.

"Yup! Come on," he cried, tugging on her hand.

Rory stumbled after him, awkwardly trying to run through the sand in her high heeled shoes. "Wait up!"

A couple of hundred meters down the shoreline, well away from the dull glow of the street lights was a blanket. Rory stopped short, not comprehending what was happening. Finn took that opportunity to strike a match and light all of the candles that he had placed there earlier. When he finished, he turned around and beckoned to her. "Come here!"

Tentatively, Rory took a few steps forward. "Finn," she asked hesitantly. "What is this?"

Finn temporarily ignored her question, sweeping her into a giant hug. "You know I love you, don't you, Rory?" he asked. She nodded her head.

Finn disentangled himself from her. He held her gaze firmly as he got reached inside his jacket and got down on one knee.

"Finn!" Rory's voice was urgent.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I love you with all of my heart," began Finn, his voice wavering slightly. "Will you marry me?"

Rory was dumbfounded. It was so unexpected, but it was perfect and so un-Finn-like. Here he was, on bended knee, in the middle of a beach, surrounded by candlelight asking her to marry him. Was this the same man who took her to the Build-a-Bear Workshop for their first date oh so long ago? Suddenly, it sunk in what he was asking her. Her eyes filled with tears as she jubilantly shouted, "Yes!" and flung herself into his arms.

He spun her around and around, and was amazed to find that he was crying too. He set her down and pulled back from her slightly. He looked down into her eyes before bending down and kissing her passionately.

They broke apart short of breath and sat down gently on the blanket.

Rory let out a watery giggle. "And to think not three hours ago I thought you were breaking up with me."

Finn looked down at her shocked. "What?"

Rory gave him a comforting smile. "You were so nervous."

Finn shot her a look. "Well, it's not everyday you plan to ask the most perfect girl in the world to marry you."

Rory 'awww'-ed slightly and they both laughed, breaking the spell of the moment.

"Too cliché?" Finn asked.

"Maybe a little," Rory admitted.

Suddenly Finn was nervous again. "The proposal too?"

"No, that was perfect," she said, leaning up to kiss him again.

Finn sighed when they broke away. This was bliss.

* * *

**AN: I don't know if you guys like reading these, but I'm having a blast writing one shots! I love Finn! I'm sorry if it was too fluffy, I was just in the mood for fluff, fluff and more fluff.**

**I would love to hear what you think of it! Constructive criticism always welcomed. Praise is treasured!**

**Rebecca**


End file.
